Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a Match!
by Quipster
Summary: One of Queen Thayet's ladies in waiting befriends Kel and decides to teach her what being a lady is about and how to get the guy she wants. Not really R yet, but it will be...3 new chapters...woo for me
1. Default Chapter

Authors Beginning Notes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, except a couple characters and the story line. I don't take credit for any characters that show up in any of the actual Tamora Pierce books.  
  
Rating: R Well, I'm just assuming it will be later on w/ the whole, sex and scandal that seems to protrude into all my stories. ; ) Plus, probably some swearing and violence.its fun.  
  
Okay, small note, I don't really pay attention to facts in this story, sorry. I just kind of write and hope it comes out coherent, so don't really pay attention to the whole time thing or little details like that because I am quite aware that it doesn't all add up too well. Plus, here's a fair warning, this is really just a little piece of fluff that I decided to kill some time by writing. Nothing wrong with that, is there? No, I thought not.so just enjoy this brain-cell-killing story, allright? Awesome! Make sure to review cause it'll make me happy. 


	2. The Story Begins

Kel stood up abruptly from her homework. She looked around at the others in the room and cleared her throat. "I think that I need to clear my head a bit," she explained, walking out the door.  
  
Neal groaned. "I suppose that means the rest of us do too..."  
  
Kel scowled at him. "I never asked for your help, Neal, so you can just continue your homework if that is what you would prefer."  
  
"And let you risk the hallways alone? What kind of brave knight in training would I be if I allowed a damsel to walk straight into distress?" he inquired, a smirk taking residence on his face.  
  
Merric snorted. "Walk into distress? You mean cause distress, don't you?"  
  
"Well, that too," Neal amended. "Anyway, let's get this over with."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes as she led the 'study group' out of the room to patrol the halls. It was a habit she'd picked up in her first year as a page and through the years she had continued it with the help of her friends.  
  
"Maybe we'll find Roald while we're out here," Merric pointed out. "He can't hide from us too long, can he?"  
  
"Well, your stench does give him a bit of a warning," Neal teased, grinning at his own joke.  
  
"The whole bickering thing isn't so helpful during patrols, guys," Kel told the group impatiently.  
  
"It's not like it matters, Kel. We haven't found anyone on a patrol in months, years maybe," Neal stated.  
  
"It's still rather exciting, though," Owen put in.  
  
"Well, I just found something," Merric announced, pointing into the great hall. There the other spotted Roald leading two adolescents through the castle, giving what was obviously a tour as he stopped to explain about the painting that resided there.  
  
"Well now," Neal commented, suddenly seeming interested that they had ventured from his room. "What do we have here."  
  
"Looks like they're important," Kel commented, studying their dress and manor.  
  
"Wont find out unless we ask," Owen decided.  
  
"Owen!" Kel hissed, but it was lost on him as he hurried over to meet the newcomers, ignoring page protocol.  
  
"Best keep him out of trouble," Merric insisted, following closely.  
  
Neal shrugged, grabbed Kel's hand and walked after the others.  
  
Roald almost groaned when he saw Owen coming and tried to motion him away. Owen was known for his less-than-tactful behavior.  
  
Owen grinned and shook his head, continuing in his path. "Roald, wont you be a good chap and introduce me to your friends?"  
  
Roald sighed. "Of course," he replied. "Owen may I introduce to you Trent and Amalia of Molonia. Trent, Amalia may I introduce to you Nealean , Owen, Merric, and Keladry. They are all pages that stay here for training."  
  
As soon as the formalities had concluded everyone stood together in uncomfortable silence, staring at each other. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak, though it was obvious that both parties sought more information than that which they had been given.  
  
After an awkward few moments, Owen finally spoke up. "So, what are you here for?" he questioned, bluntly.  
  
Trent looked Owen up and down, calculatingly, without answering. Amalia, the seemingly friendlier of the two, elbowed him in the ribs before grinning and answering, "I'm to be a lady in waiting for Her Majesty. My older, slightly protective," she paused to glare pointedly at Trent, "tagged along to make sure I was settled in to his liking."  
  
"I was showing the both of them around while the Lord and Lady of Molonia spoke of terms with mother and father," Roald continued.  
  
"Well that's just." Owen began.  
  
"Jolly, we know," Nealan cut in.  
  
Owen bestowed him with a glare, at being embarrassed in front of the guests, one of which was particularly attractive to the present pages.  
  
Amalia's long straight dark brown hair was plaited down her back, with crimson ribbons intertwined with it. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to shine with mischievousness, especially when teasing her brother. She was slender, though fairly muscular with a tall frame that seemed to rival even Kel's height. She carried herself as a well brought up lady, though seemed to make it seem natural and gave off an easy air that seemed to put everyone at ease around her.  
  
Trent, however, was almost an exact opposite. In appearance they were similar enough, though Trent was taller and at a second glance it was obvious that his eyes were an icier blue than Amalia's. Also, as much as Amalia put everyone at ease, Trent had the exact opposite affect and made almost everyone uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, we were just going to continue our tour." Roald began after clearing his throat, hoping his friends would catch the hint.  
  
Kel did, and nodded. "We were on our way to." she began.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Amalia inquired. "I'd love to start meeting new people. After all, this will be my home for a while."  
  
"We'd love to!" Neal agreed, enthusiastically. He eagerly fell into stop with her and started chatting about the knowledge that castle inhabitants needed to know in order to survive.  
  
The tour of the castle continued, though Roald was no longer leading it. Neal, Owen and Merric had taken charge in showing Amalia the ins and outs while Kel, stood with them remaining silent. Roald and Trent followed them, walking in silence, neither enjoying small talk or gossip.  
  
After a short time, Amalia noticed that Kel had been quiet the entire time. Amalia then maneuvered herself to walk beside Kel in order to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, you're a page, right?" Amalia inquired, looking extremely interested.  
  
"Yes," Kel answered, shortly. She wasn't intending it to sound rude but she feared that it did. "I am a page," she added a few moments afterwards.  
  
"I'm jealous," Amalia admitted. "It must be wonderful to be able to do whatever you want like that."  
  
Kel smiled wryly, thinking of her taxing schedule, the gossip about her, and the number of beatings she'd received since arriving at the palace. "Something like that," she agreed.  
  
"We'll definitely have to talk about that in detail when we have the time. I want to know everything about it. I was so excited when I heard there was another girl trying to be a knight," Amalia informed her.  
  
"Are you excited in knights?" Owen inquired. "Because I could tell you plenty of stories."  
  
"Fascinated," Amalia admitted. "I'd never have the courage to become one myself but I thoroughly enjoy most activities that are included in the daily life of knights. I think I was the only girl back home that begged for a wooden sword instead of dolls."  
  
Trent snorted from behind her.  
  
Amalia grinned at him while trying to muster a glare. "He's just upset because I'm more manly then he'll ever be."  
  
Trent raised an eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
Owen looked back and forth between Amalia and Trent before abruptly asking, "Does he talk?"  
  
Amalia burst out laughing while Trent raised his eyebrow yet again.  
  
"Not too much around strangers," Amalia answered.  
  
Owen sent one more strange look Trent's way, before nodding in understanding.  
  
"So where were we? Oh yes, I really am hoping you can tell me about what it's like to be a girl and a page, Keladry. I think hearing those stories might assist me in maintaining my sanity here," Amalia added.  
  
"Why?" Kel inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't think being a lady in waiting to the Queen of Tortall is exactly my dream job. In my experience, ladies seem to be more brain dead than the thread that they spend half their lives embroidering."  
  
"Well, you obviously are new to this castle," Neal stated. "I can promise you that Her Majesty will have more exciting activities in store for you than intelligence competitions with inanimate objects. She's as much of a fighter as Alanna, the Lady Knight, herself."  
  
"Excuse me, Milady, but it's getting late and we should return now," Roald interrupted.  
  
"Of course," Amalia agreed, quickly. "I hope I will see you all around the castle, soon," she added, looking at the pages around her.  
  
"Oh, soon enough you'll be dying to escape them," Roald informed her, showing the first sign of relaxation and joking the entire day.  
  
"You know you love us," Owen insisted, grinning.  
  
Roald suspiciously changed the subject without confirmation of Owen's statement, in a joking fashion of course. "So, may I escort you back?" he requested of Trent and Amalia.  
  
They nodded, and followed Roald back to where their parents were.  
  
~* ~ * ~ *~ Kay, that's all, so lemme know if I should keep writing or cut my losses and quit now, okay? 


	3. Story still kind of beginning

Crystal Mage: Awesome! Thanks for the feedback!  
  
Geminia: I'm not technically sure who I'm going to pair Kel with quite yet. I have a couple of ideas that I haven't chosen between. I'll put Dom in soon, I promise. And things will be explained about Amalia and Trent throughout the story. Thanks for the good advice!  
  
Fantasy Is My Life: Yeah, I haven't really put in the point yet. It might take me a couple more entries to get to it, lol, sorry.  
  
Lapis Nebula: Thank you! You are awesome for you compliment me, lol.  
  
Emerald Eyes: You are also awesome!  
  
LisSakura: And you are awesome, too. Lol okay, so not so original.  
  
Lara: I shall do my best to try to continue to entertain you.  
  
Bleep: Thanks!  
  
Ooh I'm really happy because I got many reviews. I didn't have a chance to check for a while because my computer was broken but now I shall write a little bit more. Keep up with the suggestions because they're really helpful!  
  
_________  
  
"Things aren't exactly formal here, are they?" Amalia commented to Trent, while in their chambers.  
  
Trent guffawed. "Exactly? They're about as informal as you get!"  
  
"I like it though," Amalia decided. "It's better than being cooped up in some musty room and never allowed to do anything you want to."  
  
"It seems to suit you," Trent areed.  
  
"Does that mean that something actually meets with your approval?" Amalia questioned, while faking shock.  
  
Trent rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad, you know."  
  
"I just like giving you a hard time. Anyway, so what do you really think?"  
  
"Well, the king he seems to be a well enough leader for Tortall, but I pity you if you have to come in contact with him."  
  
Amalia burst out laughing. "Come one! He's not so horrible."  
  
"Frankly, I'm surprised that he can fit his crown on his head."  
  
(A/N: Don't so much like Jonathon, can ya tell?)  
  
Amalia hit her somewhat pompous brother on his arm. "Like people think any better of you? You don't even talk around them!"  
  
"Well, we cant all have your way with people," he joked, with a grin. "I just don't talk to everyone I meet, there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Don't really end up with many friends, do you though?"  
  
"What? You want me to become friends with all the people at this castle?"  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to be friendly. Roald was very nice, as were his friends. You'd know that if you talked to them."  
  
"I'll give you that Roald was a good host. His friends seemed to be slightly rough around the edges though. That girl, what was her name again?"  
  
"Keladry?"  
  
"Yes, sadly she seemed more like a knight in training then all the rest of those boys."  
  
Amalia grinned. "I think we have a very different idea on how knights should act. Though, I agree, Keladry was very proper."  
  
"Oh, and how do you suppose a knight should act if not proper?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I like to meet people who are sincere. At least when people speak their mind you know that they are being honest."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll get plenty of that here," Trent informed her. "Anyway, I should be getting to bed. I have to leave early tomorrow."  
  
"I don't understand why you wont just stay here for a little while with me. Did it ever occur to anyone that while I was being shipped off to become a 'lady' that I would be homesick!?"  
  
"Oh give it a rest," Trent told her. "I heard this all the way here and I'm not going to stay awake to hear it now. You know that all girls of your standing have to endure trials similar to yours and most don't have a caring, sympathetic, wonderful brother to listen to them."  
  
"'Give it a rest?' That's what you call sympathetic?" Amalia inquired.  
  
"Well, even the best of us have our limits. Anyway, I told you I would stay if I could but I have to return home to perform my duties, too. There's a ball in a couple weeks that I have to come down for, so I'll see you then, all right?"  
  
"Yes," Amalia answered.  
  
"Good then. Now get out so I can go to sleep!"  
  
Amalia smiled and left, saying, "Goodnight."  
  
_________  
  
For the next couple days Amalia kept herself busy. She didn't have to do much work since the Queen was fairly independent and didn't need near as many Ladies in Waiting as she had. Whenever she wasn't working Amalia investigated the palace and met as many people as she could; it didn't matter if they were royalty or servants, she met them all and received them in the same manner.  
  
Amalia kept her eye out for the pages that she met but it took her three days before she spotted them again. "My, they must keep pages busy during their third year," she thought to herself, while hurrying to catch up with them.  
  
Meanwhile, Kelady and Neal walked down the hall toward the library, talking.  
  
". . . and then she told me that. . ." Neal droned on about his latest encounter with a member of the opposite sex.  
  
Kel looked less than enthusiastic about his story.  
  
"Hey," Amalia greeted, finally reaching them.  
  
Kel and Neal stopped to look at who was talking to them.  
  
Kel nodded in way of a greeting. Neal made a flourishing bow before kissing her hand.  
  
"Milady, it's a pleasure to see you again," he announced.  
  
Amalia blinked in surprise. In the entire time she had spent at the castle no one had been so formal. She soon regained her countenance and sunk into a curtsey while attempting not to giggle.  
  
"Milord," she answered with an incline of her head.  
  
Kel observed the two while this was going on. Though no one could tell, due to her blank expression, she was fairly amused.  
  
Amalia stood, staring at Neal wondering what he would do next.  
  
Neal didn't seem to know what came next, because he stood staring somewhat awkwardly around.  
  
Amalia finally couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh and Neal soon followed.  
  
"I didn't expect you to act so..."  
  
"Charming?" Neal prompted.  
  
Amalia rose her eyebrows. "I suppose you could say that..."  
  
"Don't, you'll increase his ego and it will begin to suffocate people when he walks in a room because its so large," Kel advised.  
  
Neal began to pout. "What kind of thing is that to say to your best friend? I went out on a limb for you and took you under my wing and showed you around, making numerous enemies in doing so and what do you do to repay me?"  
  
"I think that there should be a time limit on how long you can use that. Three yeas seems just long enough," Kel decided.  
  
Neal frowned at his failed attempt. "Well, then, you know what I'm going to do?"  
  
"What?" Kel asked.  
  
Neal shrugged. "I don't know, but it will be good when I think of it."  
  
Amalia giggled. "You guys are great together."  
  
Just then Owen joined the group. "Them? They aren't 'together', they're just friends. No, no one would ever be 'together' with Kel because she's just one of the boys. Never treat her like she's not either, or you'll have to answer to her friends."  
  
Amalia nodded gravely. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Kel seemed to lose her stone-like expression only for a split second to show disappointment. Amalia thought maybe she'd just imagined it but then Kel said:  
  
"Look, guys, I better get going. I have some practice to do in my room."  
  
"Allright, bye," Owen told her.  
  
Neal was continuing to bestow a glare upon her.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes at him and walked off without a goodbye.  
  
"Hey, um...I'll see you guys later, too," Amalia decided, and started to follow Kel.  
  
"What? But, I was going to give you a tour," Neal protested.  
  
"I already had one," Amalia pointed out.  
  
"Well, then, I could..." Neal began.  
  
"Let me take a rain check, all right?" Amalia answered, walking off.  
  
Neal looked disappointed while watching her leave.  
  
Owen laughed at Neal. "Nice job, Romeo."  
  
"What? You think that I was trying to get somewhere with her? I was only attempting to befriend the poor girl who is probably very lonely and far from home. I'm astounded that you could be so immature and heartless," Neal commented haughtily.  
  
"Sure, that's it," Owen agreed, rolling his eyes and walking off.  
  
"Alone again," Neal commented. "This happens a lot. Everyone walks off exasperated and I'm left to talk to myself... This can't be healthy," he decided, continuing his trip to the library to study for classes.  
  
___________  
  
"Hey, Keladry, wait up!" Amalia called after her.  
  
Kel turned around, looking mildly surprised. "Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something," Amalia informed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you can tell me to mind my own business if you want because you'd be right since I've only known you for about three days and maybe talked to you for about an hour all together..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, um... I saw that you might have looked a little disappointed back there when Owen went into his random tirade about how you aren't a girl..."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"Well, see I was just thinking that maybe since you're around all these boys all that maybe the guys do kind of forget you're a girl and you wish that a certain boy would remember?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"Well, see for most people I would think you were telling the truth except that usually you don't show any emotion in your face and so if you let some out then it probably bothers you a lot..."  
  
Kel looked astounded that any girl would be as forward as to call her a liar when they'd barely met. She was even more astounded that Amalia could call her a liar while appearing to be completely caring.  
  
"What is any of this to you?"  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"You have been so far..."  
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping that if maybe I helped you be more of a lady then you would help me..."  
  
"Help you what?"  
  
"Be more like you...Well, not like you per say but just teach me a little fighting, maybe?"  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" Kel inquired.  
  
"Well, I just have always thought it was interesting. Ever since Trent became a knight last year he's come home with the most fantastic stories and they've all taught me that I should know how to defend myself. Back home, though, my parents never allowed me to and were fairly adamant about keeping me away from all weapons."  
  
"If you really want to know, I can teach you some basic things about fighting," Kel agreed.  
  
"Really? That'd be wonderful!"  
  
"It's no problem really," Kel assured her quickly.  
  
"Do you want my help to?" Amalia asked.  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about with that all," Kel answered.  
  
Amalia looked her over for a moment. "Fine, I must have been mistaken," she said, though not sounding thoroughly convinced.  
  
"Must have," Kel stated shortly. "Do you know where the pages wing is?"  
  
Amalia nodded.  
  
"Well, meet me there after dinner tonight and I'll start teaching you."  
  
"I'll be there," Amalia promised.  
  
Then both girls went their separate ways. 


	4. Lessons

"So, what did you think about the new girl?" Merric questioned his table at dinner.  
  
"I like her. I think she's really nice," Owen stated decidedly.  
  
"She's a little odd, don't you think?" Neal put in.  
  
"Odd? How so?" Merric inquired.  
  
"Not in a bad way, of course. There just aren't many ladies in waiting that are running after pages. Not that I can blame her for running after me.all the girls do after all," Neal answered.  
  
"Neal, I thought we had that talk about separating dreams from reality," Kel teased, finally speaking up.  
  
Owen and Merric laughed at Neal's expense, while Neal glared once again at Kel.  
  
"Why's it always me?" he asked, trying to seem hurt.  
  
"Yes, yes. Everyone picks on poor Neal," Kel stated patronizingly, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't have to take this anymore," Neal stated. "I beg you all to excuse me, as I will retire now before my character must be slandered any further."  
  
"No, you stay," Kel decided. "I gotta get back to my room anyway."  
  
"A pressing engagement with your school books?" Neal asked.  
  
"A pressing engagement that's none of your business," Kel retorted. "I'll see you guys later," she told them, while getting up and walking off.  
  
Neal watched her leave before turning to Merric and Owen. "We aren't going to let her off that easily, are we?"  
  
"What kind of friends would we be if we did?" Merric decided.  
  
As soon as Kel had left the room, Merric, Owen and Neal quickly got up to follow her.  
  
______________  
  
Kel saw Amalia waiting in the hall, gathering a few strange looks from the boys passing by.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," Kel told her, leading Amalia to her room.  
  
"That's okay, don't worry about it. Though, I do feel slightly out of place here," Amalia admitted, shifting her gaze to the boys that loitered in the hallway.  
  
"Not to subtle, are they?" Kel joked, looking around.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Kel unlocked her room and allowed Amalia to enter before she closed the door and relocked it.  
  
_____________  
  
"Wasn't that the new girl?" Merric asked his complicities.  
  
"Yes," Neal answered. "Now, what would they be doing in there?"  
  
Owen shrugged. "Probably just girl stuff that we don't want to know about..."  
  
"You give the Lump more credit than most. Why would you assume she knew about that girl stuff?" a cold voice asked behind them.  
  
Neal sighed, exasperated. "What do you want?" he inquired, turning to the person that accompanied the voice.  
  
"Now, now, Queenscove, don't get all bothered. I was just wondering who that girl was that was in the hall."  
  
"Her name's Kel, Stone Mountain. I know you're thick, but I'd think you could remember one name," Neal answered him.  
  
"The other one, you idiot," Joren replied, glaring.  
  
"Well, if I'm the idiot then you should be able to figure that out for yourself," Neal answered.  
  
"You know, I expected more than you Queenscove. I would have thought you would act more mature than your friends that happen to be five years younger. I do hope that one day you grow up," Joren told him with a smug smile.  
  
"I do hope that your knight master takes you far away from here and you never return," Neal responded.  
  
"I suppose that is as likely as you growing up," Joren retorted. "Now, I must depart for these childish games, while fine for pages, are not at all suitable for squires."  
  
With that Joren walked off, leaving the rest to complain how irritating he was.  
  
___________  
  
The girls stood in Kel's room, both looking unsure. Amalia was unsure what she was in for, while Kel was unsure how to teach Amalia. She'd taught Lalasa, her maid, but never one of her own social standing and didn't know Amalia well enough to know how she would take things.  
  
Kel cleared her throat. "So, um, what exactly do you want to know?"  
  
Amalia shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Anything...everything...I don't know. I just want to know if I have to I can defend myself. I don't want to win tournaments or anything, just be able to survive..."  
  
Kel gave her a questioning look. "Do you think you're going to be attacked sometime soon?"  
  
Amalia looked somewhat nervous but then smiled. "I'm not that paranoid. I just think all girls should know a little."  
  
"Allright, so defense then," Kel stated.  
  
For the next hour Kel showed Amalia a couple defensive moves that could be used in a variety of situations and then drilled her on them for the remaining time.  
  
The girls sat on the bed once the lesson was over. Amalia was slightly out of breath and sweating more than she had in most of her life. Kel didn't look phased at all.  
  
"That was great, Keladry. Thank you," Amalia told her.  
  
"You can call me Kel; most people do," Kel told her.  
  
Amalia nodded. "Kel, then. Look, I don't want to sound repetitive but are you sure you don't want my help?"  
  
Kel's scowled a little. "I don't need help with anything."  
  
"Look, you're helping me with something that I want to learn how to do, why can't I teach you about what I know? It's not like you had much of a chance to learn about being a lady before you became a knight and I really think it would help you."  
  
"How would it help me?" Kel questioned. "I'm already learning everything I need to be a knight."  
  
"I'm not talking about being a knight, I'm talking about being a girl. I know you must care about it because I see you wearing dresses every once in awhile. And it would help. You might not right now, but sometime you're going to start wanting to get guys attention and there's no one that knows how to do that better than a court lady. Besides, it'd be nice to know that I learned all this trivial knowledge for something."  
  
"Why cant you use it?"  
  
"Well, there's the funny thing. I was forced to learn all the tricks that women use but I'll probably never have to actually use them since my marriage will probably be arranged. Kind of ironic, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So what do you say? If you don't like it then I could stop..."  
  
"Well, what are you going to teach me exactly?"  
  
Amalia looked thoughtful. "I'm not exactly sure, to tell the truth. I just figured that would come to me if you agreed. Just about hair, and makeup, and appropriate behavior for females at court."  
  
"Well, earlier you said that you could get guy's attention."  
  
Amalia raised her eyebrows. "Anyone special?"  
  
Kel scowled. "Let's just forget it."  
  
"No, no! Come on, Kel. You can trust me. It's not like I will go around court, spreading your secrets!"  
  
"Its not that big of a deal."  
  
"It's Neal, isn't it?" Amalia asked.  
  
Kel's eyes got a little bigger before she regained her control. "No. There is no one."  
  
"Well, if it's not Neal than we can just practice on him," Amalia decided, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"Without him knowing, of course."  
  
"What exactly are we going to do to him?"\  
  
Amalia burst out laughing. "Don't say it like we're going to perform inhuman experiments on him! I can just show you some lessons. He seems like he wouldn't care too much."  
  
"I don't know about that.I mean, what if he actually starts liking you?"  
  
Amalia shrugged. "Doesn't matter much to me. He's all right. I could do worse for myself."  
  
Kel looked at her shocked. "You can't do that to Neal..."  
  
Amalia rose her eyebrows. "Well, the only thing that could stop me would be if some certain page would tell me the truth about liking him since it's written all over her face."  
  
Kel frowned. "I don't..." she started.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll debate this later. First, let's go start one of my lessons before the last bell rings."  
  
"What're we going to do?" Kel inquired.  
  
"I'll just show you how to get a strangers attention. You can observe and then we'll figure out later how we can test it. Come on, it'll be fun. Don't you get sick of only doing boy things?"  
  
Kel thought about it. "Fine, but this better not interfere with my training at all."  
  
Amalia laughed. "It won't. Come on."  
  
Kel unlocked the door and they both walked out. After walking in the halls for a little while, Kel spotted Joren. He had been waiting in the page's hall for most of the time, attempting to figure out who that girl was. He wasn't one for mysteries that were left unsolved.  
  
Kel stopped and started to turn around.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amalia questioned.  
  
"I don't want to go that way," Kel stated.  
  
"Why not? What's wrong?"  
  
Kel flicked her glance at Joren, who still hadn't noticed either of them.  
  
"There's just some people I try to avoid at all costs."  
  
Amalia looked Joren over. "Why avoid him? He's as handsome as they come."  
  
"If you knew him, you'd understand."  
  
"Ah, so he kind of gives you a hard time?"\  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, then, I'm sure you wont care if I practice on him," Amalia decided.  
  
Kel looked shocked. "What? On Joren? Why would you want to?"  
  
"To teach you that sometimes ladies have to be polite to people they don't want to be. Besides, if I hurt his feelings then we wont have to feel bad, will we?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "If you want to flirt with him, that's your somewhat disgusting choice."  
  
Amalia laughed. "Fine, just, come on."  
  
"I'm not going over there!"  
  
"Well, then, just wait where you can watch."  
  
"Fine," Kel agreed. 


	5. Mind Games

Amalia walked toward Joren and just before reaching him turned and winked at Kel. Then, she continued past Joren giving him a timid look and shy smile, two actions that were much out of her character.  
  
Joren took the obvious hint and said, "Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering are you new here?"  
  
Amalia nodded. "I arrived a few days ago."  
  
"Ah, I thought so. I usually know most of the faces here, and I hoped I wasn't starting to lose my touch," Joren stated smugly.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about that, then," Amalia answered, with a smile. "Though, you'll never have a name to put to the face if you don't ask."  
  
"Forgive me. I am Joren of Stone Mountain, and you are?"  
  
"Amalia of Molonia: lady in waiting to the Queen of Tortall."  
  
"Excellent, that means that I'll see you whenever I come to the castle," Joren stated.  
  
Amalia raised her eyebrows and twisted her mouth into a teasing smile. "It's awfully presumptuous to assume that I would want to see you."  
  
Joren looked slightly taken aback before realizing she was teasing. "Well, I didn't really think you had a choice in the matter due to the fact that we would inhabit the same area and I have eyes. So, whether or not you choose to look at me, I will most definitely see you."  
  
"I think that would be all right with me," Amalia decided. "But right now, you're going to have to see me leave because I'm supposed to be spending time with a friend of mine right now."  
  
"Out of curiosity, who might this friend be?" Joren inquired.  
  
"Jealous already? That's not very becoming," Amalia teased.  
  
"Who said anything about jealousy? I said 'out of curiosity' not 'out of jealousy'," Joren pointed out, slightly miffed.  
  
"Well, there's no need to be jealous, the friend is a girl. Do you know Keladry?"  
  
Joren smirked. "I know her. Not very well, I must admit."  
  
"Then maybe you might want to join us?" Amalia questioned, with an innocent smile.  
  
"No, I have to be doing something as well. I will be 'presumptuous' enough to hope, however, that I will see you later."  
  
"I think I would like that. Goodnight," Amalia told him, before giving a slight curtsey and walking back to Kel.  
  
Joren watched her for a moment before striding out of the page's wing.  
  
________  
  
"Is he gone?" Amalia asked Kel when she reached her.  
  
"Yes, he just walked down the hall."  
  
"Okay, let's go back to your room then."  
  
The two girls returned to Kel's room and shut the door.  
  
"So, did you learn anything?" Amalia asked Kel, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, that Joren is even more disgusting when he's pretending to be nice," Kel stated.  
  
Amalia rolled her eyes, giving Kel and exasperated look. "Be serious!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't think this is going to work."  
  
"What? Why not?  
  
"Because, I don't want to have to flirt with men I don't like and I don't want to play games with them. I just want them to like them for who I am."  
  
"So, do that. I didn't do anything out there that wasn't in my character except for initially getting his attention. You just have to loosen up a little and be willing to talk instead of staring emotionlessly off into space all the time."  
  
"I don't do that, I just don't enjoy pointless small talk," Kel stated.  
  
Amalia gave an exaggerated sigh before lying down on the bed and throwing her hand across her forehead. "I can't work like this!"  
  
Kel gave a small laugh and shook her head. "It's not the end of the world you know. I'm sure that most girls would really like your help but I just don't think I could do any of it."  
  
"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easily."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just because you don't want to learn how to behave like a lady doesn't mean I'm not going to dress you up like one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. You said I could help you and I am. By the time of the ball, I will have you dress like a real lady and you will have the manners and poise of a lady."  
  
"By the next ball? What does it even matter? I have to serve at the ball. All pages serve."  
  
"Oh, you leave that to me. Be ready, tomorrow, because right after dinner we're going to get started," Amalia stated, getting up. "But for now, I have to go. Goodnight."  
  
Amalia walked out of the room before Kel could protest anything that she had said. 


	6. Convincing

"You're late," Amalia commented.  
  
Kel unlocked her room scowling. "You try getting away from those guys!"  
  
Kel had been hurrying away from dinner for the past couple nights, excusing herself with a weak explanation about extra practice or the need to study alone. The boys had become curious to say the least and tried to pry her secret out of her every time they saw her despite her attempts to change the subject and glares.  
  
"It doesn't really matter," Amalia assured her. "Want to just get to work?"  
  
"I suppose," Kel assented, not sounding overly enthused.  
  
"Okay, so we've already worked on pretty much everything you need for the ball. You have your dress and face paint. You don't really need any coaching on etiquette since for the most part you learn that being a page. So, lastly, you're going to need an escort."  
  
Kel looked at Amalia oddly. "What? No I don't.I'm a page, remember? I don't need an escort because I have to serve."  
  
"Did I leave that part out? This ball is fairly special in that leaders from all over the lands are coming and the King and Queen thought it best not to use pages to serve for this particular ball."  
  
"Oh.I see...What is the ball for anyway?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Queen Thayet was rambling on about peace and unity in the land while I was doing her hair this morning and I just kind of nodded along. Politics aren't really my thing. Anyway, what does it matter? So, yes, you'll need an escort to the ball."  
  
"Well, who do you propose I ask? All the pages are going evidently, and I don't know anyone that isn't from the castle, really."  
  
"Who said all the pages are going? Did I say that?" Amalia asked, with the mischievious twinkle in her eye that Kel had come to dread.  
  
"Well...no, I just assumed that since I was going that..."  
  
"I asked Queen Thayet if you could attend, she didn't seem to mind after I explained."  
  
"Explained what?"  
  
"That now that you are 13, you have come to an age suitable for marriage."  
  
"But, you're 14 and aren't married."  
  
Amalia shrugged. "Not everyone has to be. My father and brother just happen to be particular. Anyway, that's beside the point. So, I persuaded her that since you are a girl you should be allowed to come since you don't have much experience in any aspect of the average girl's life."  
  
"But, I thought I wasn't allowed any special treatment."  
  
"Well, you went through probation because you were a girl and now you will go to the ball because you are a girl. Makes sense to me."  
  
"I don't know about this. Balls aren't exactly my preferred recreational activity..."  
  
"Come on, you've learned so much."  
  
"Well, who are you going to go with?"  
  
"I don't know. I hadn't actually thought of it. I don't know if ladies in waiting are supposed to bring escorts."  
  
"Then why do I have to?"  
  
"Because, it isn't suitable for a woman to go in unaccompanied."  
  
"But I'm a knight in training!"  
  
"Well, for that night you will be a woman. Now, can't you think of anyone you would like to ask?"  
  
"No," Kel stated, stubbornly. "Infact, I don't want to go."  
  
"Too late for that, the Queen has already invited you. Protocol insists that you accept. Look, what if I found you an escort?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Joren?" Amalia asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Kel bestowed her with the iciest glare she had ever given.  
  
"I'm just kidding! What about my dear old brother?"  
  
"Trent?"  
  
"That's the only brother I'm aware of."  
  
"I don't know...I've never really talked to him..."  
  
"Well, I can vouch for his character. Besides, you guys would be great.you'd both sit in silence all night and enjoy it. Please, wont you? Besides you wont have to worry about acting like a court lady all the time because my brother would prefer you to act how you usually do."  
  
"I still don't know..."  
  
"Please? It will give you a chance to try something new with no pressure since it's just my brother."  
  
Kel though about what Amalia was offering her. A chance to be accepted for all of herself; a knight and a woman. "How do I really know he will, though" Kel pondered. "He could be different around Amalia than women he's escorting. I am tired of just being thought of as a boy, though. No one here seems to even realize that I'm a girl anymore. I might as well give it a try and just hope that Trent is as nice as Amalia says."  
  
"All right, I'll do it," Kel announced.  
  
"Really? Amalia questioned, seeming shocked. "I mean, great! I'll tell Trent about it."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Nothing, until the day of the ball, I suppose. I'll be really busy helping Queen Thayet make preparations for this. Not exactly my ideal task, but it will suffice. Queen Thayet wants everything to be traditional and what not, so it will be a grand affair. So, I probably wont be able to see you until the day of the ball. I'll sneak away sometime so that I can help you get ready."  
  
"Okay, but..." Kel started, but the last bell rang.  
  
"Darn, I better get going," Amalia explained, hurriedly. "I'm always late and one of these times I'll get in trouble for it. The other ladies are likely to think me a whore for always coming in so late and out of sorts from running."  
  
Kel started to say goodbye, but Amalia was out the door before she could. So, she sat down on her bed and was left to think about what she had gotten herself into. 


	7. Secrecy

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
Amalia walked into the Queen's room after getting ready.  
  
"Good morning," Queen Thayet greeted.  
  
"Good morning," Amalia responded. "Your Highness," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Queen Thayet smiled warmly at her. "I've told you before, you don't have to be so formal here."  
  
Amalia smiled sheepishly. "I know. I just am not quite used to it yet."  
  
"It's okay. You will get used to it."  
  
Amalia smiled. She knew she should already be used to it, but she wasn't accustomed to the social rules in her new environment and didn't want to offend anyone while everyone was so nice.  
  
Queen Thayet sat down while Amalia began to arrange her hair, part of her daily duties. Although Thayet was independent, she realized that she must provide tasks for her ladies in waiting and hair was something she could use help on.  
  
As Amalia's nimble fingers worked through Thayet's dark locks she attempted conversation.  
  
"So, Kel agreed to go to the ball."  
  
Thayet laughed. "How did you get her to do that."  
  
"I have great skills of persuasion."  
  
"I don't doubt that. I didn't think there would be any way to get her to come."  
  
"Thanks for inviting her all the same. I really do think it will be good for her."  
  
"I think it's good for her to have a friend here now. I don't pay much attention to the pages, but I am extremely proud of her being the first girl page."  
  
"I'm glad she let me be her friend. I didn't think..." Amalia started, but was interrupted by King Jonathon entering the room.  
  
Amalia instinctively began to sink into a curtsey, but King Jonathon held up a hand.  
  
"Don't bother ruining Thayet's hair for etiquette's sake."  
  
"Did you need something?" Thayet inquired, confused by his surprise visit into her chambers.  
  
"Actually, I need to talk to you about that matter we were discussing earlier. Will you be done soon? It's important."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me now?" Thayet asked.  
  
Jonathon's eyes flicked to Amalia, who was still busy doing Thayet's hair. "That's okay. It can wait until you are unoccupied."  
  
"We might as well tell her...It does involve her..." Thayet started.  
  
Jonathon threw her a warning glance. "We can discuss this later," he stated resolutely, and turned walking out.  
  
Amalia, though confused, continued on Thayet's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Thayet said. "There are complicated things going on in the country right now. That's why the ball is so important."  
  
Amalia shrugged. "I don't mind. I know it's none of my business."  
  
Thayet shook her head. "It's just the opposite. It is your business. Don't you know anything about what's going on? Didn't your parents tell you anything?"  
  
"About what? About coming here? Of course they told me that I was here to learn more about being a lady and get training."  
  
Thayet turned to look her in the eyes. After examining her for a moment, and evidently not finding what she was looking for she shook her head disapprovingly. "Well, I suppose you will find out soon enough...one way or the other...but I don't approve of everyone keeping this a secret."  
  
"What is the secret? When will I find out?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't go against your parents and my husband's wishes to tell you. The only thing I ask of you, is that you continue your training with those pages. I know that Kel has been teaching you a thing or two and just try to learn from her what you can. If I could I would train you myself, but unfortunately I cant."  
  
Amalia remained silent, while finishing Thayet's hair. "Allright, all finished," she eventually declared.  
  
"Thank you. Why don't you spend the day with me today? I've been thinking, that even though I'm not allowed to interfere, there's nothing to stop us from watching the pages training today and maybe you will learn some things that you can practice with young Keladry."  
  
"I think I would be able to learn better if I knew why I was learning."  
  
"Well, we'll see what we can do today. I'll meet you after breakfast."  
  
~*~  
  
True to her word, Thayet met up with Amalia shortly after breakfast, looking more troubled than ever.  
  
"Hello Amalia," Thayet greeted.  
  
"Hello," Amalia echoed, this time leaving off the "Your Highness".  
  
"I've arranged it with all the trainers for you to follow the pages through their training. We'll have to accompany the pages to their etiquette training, though it will be dreadfully dull. I've told them that I am going to check in on the teachers to make sure they are doing an adequate job, so as to not arouse suspicion. And naturally, I need you to join me so that you can learn how to do so, if you are ever in charge of a large household."  
  
"All right but..." Amalia started to ask, but stopped so as to not be imperitinant.  
  
"What? You can ask me."  
  
"I was just going to ask what's going on. I know that this isn't the normal training for ladies in waiting and I can't help but feeling that there is danger."  
  
Thayet sighed. "I know this must be hard for you, but don't worry you aren't in any immediate danger. If I could tell you, then I would. But since I can't, you'll just have to be content knowing that no one here would ever let anything happen to you and this castle is the safest place around."  
  
Amalia nodded.  
  
"Let's get going. It wont be good if we are late to the classes. What kind of example would we set?"  
  
Amalia smiled and followed her into the courtyard to watch the pages train.  
  
The day went surprisingly well. Amalia found that Thayet was very comforting and almost made her forget all the secrecy that suddenly seemed to encompass her. But, no matter how much she enjoyed the day she found that she couldn't for get that Thayet had said she wasn't in "immediate" danger. ~*~ 


	8. Confusion

~*~ That Day ~*~  
  
The pages all convened in the courtyard for their daily training. They were surprised to see Queen Thayet and most of them confused by the girl standing with her.  
  
Neal and Kel walked in together, arguing over some trivial topic as people are apt to do around Neal.  
  
Merric walked over to them. "Hey, did you see that Amalia is over there?"  
  
Neal and Kel looked around and found her standing with Queen Thayet a short distance away.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing here," Neal wondered out loud. He glanced over at Kel. "Do you know why?"  
  
"Why would I know?" Kel inquired.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you and her sneak off all the time," Neal suggested.  
  
"What? No we don't."  
  
"Oh, come on Kel, we've seen you do it," Owen put in.  
  
"You've seen me do it? What? Have you guys been following me around, now?"  
  
All three instantly looked at the ground, as if it was extremely interesting.  
  
"Have you?" Kel reiterated.  
  
"I wouldn't call it following.so much as going in the same direction as you without you knowing," Neal responded.  
  
Kel narrowed her eyes. "Thanks a lot. Why were you following me?"  
  
"Well, since you wouldn't tell us, we wanted to find out why you always left dinner so early and didn't come study with us anymore," Merric answered.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want you to know, if I wasn't telling you?" Kel asked.  
  
"Well, now we all know that everyone knows that you lock yourself into your room with Amalia. We just don't know why," Owen pointed out.  
  
"And you wont either. That's none of your business. There are some things that you wouldn't understand about me."  
  
"Like what?" Neal inquired.  
  
"Well, I know that no one really notices, but I AM a girl after all. Maybe there is some stuff that I need a girl to talk to about," Kel answered, angrily.  
  
"Like what?" Neal asked. Then thinking about it he added, "Never mind, you're right. I probably don't want to know."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Look, we're sorry for following you. But, we do know you're a girl, whether you think it or not," Neal told her. "We just don't treat you like one because we know you'd be angry."  
  
"Yeah, of course we know you're a girl. That's what makes it so difficult to wrestle with you sometimes," Owen put in.  
  
Neal hit him over the head.  
  
"What?" Owen protested.  
  
"Can't you see she's serious?" Neal pointed out.  
  
"So am I! You don't know where to put your hands half the time!"  
  
"Boys, they just don't understand," Neal explained to Kel, as if he was not included in them.  
  
Kel rose her eyebrows. "And you do?"  
  
"You wound me! I'm not a boy, I'm a man," Neal asserted.  
  
"Of course you are," Kel humored, laughing.  
  
Wyldon walked over, stopping their argument. "Could we please take some time out from your meaningless dribble to practice? Or is that too much of an inconvenience?"  
  
"Actually, if you could give us a couple seconds..." Neal suggested.  
  
Wyldon glared at him. "Get out there Queenscove!" he ordered.  
  
Neal contained his laughter and went to get in line with the rest of the pages. Kel, Merric, and Owen followed sheepishly, not looking at Wyldon as they passed. ~*~  
  
Throughout the day, the pages were confused why the Queen had suddenly decided to check in on their classes. Many rumors circulated in whispered voices, about parents complaining, Wyldon getting fired, and other conclusions. Just as many explanations were concocted about Amalia's presense. Anywhere from searching for a husband to becoming a page to secretly being the Queen's bastard daughter.  
  
By the third class, Neal was dying to ask Amalia about it. He still thought that Kel knew why she was there, but didn't want to bring up a sore subject. Neal was certain that if he could just ask Amalia about it, she would naturally tell an old friend about it. He didn't dare do so around the Queen, so he made up his mind to wait and catch up with Amalia later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Amalia, wait up!" Neal called down the hall. He had been roaming the castle at random, hoping to see her.  
  
Amalia stopped and turned around to see Neal walking quickly toward her.  
  
"Hello," she greeted.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you're extremely hard to find?" Neal inquired.  
  
"Um...no actually. Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Well, I was going to figure out a better plan to get the information out of you, but really I just wanted to know why you were at the training sessions today."  
  
"Oh, I thought they told you," Amalia answered. "The Queen wanted to look in on the classes to ensure that they were being carried out adequately. I accompanied her to them, since I am one of her ladies."  
  
Neal sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. You and Kel just have your little secrets. I don't even care anymore. Geez...you think you know who your friends are..."  
  
Amalia tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry. Look, I really cant tell you anything else."  
  
"So, you admit there IS something else?" Neal interjected.  
  
Amalia smiled. "I don't admit anything, sorry."  
  
Just then, Joren walked up. "Amalia, hello," he greeted. "I told you that I'd see you again."  
  
Amalia turned to look at him. "Oh, hey! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. A little better now. You know, you're a very hard person to find."  
  
Amalia laughed. "You probably just weren't looking in the right places."  
  
Then, realizing that Joren and Neal hadn't spoken, she remembered her manners. "Oh, have you met Neal?"  
  
Joren glanced over at Neal. "Unfortunately," he muttered.  
  
Amalia furrowed her brow. "So you two know each other?"  
  
Neal gave a small nod.  
  
Amalia looked confused, not knowing about their history of fighting.  
  
"Well, umm.were you looking for me for a reason?" she questioned Joren.  
  
"Actually, yes. I doubt that you haven't heard of the ball coming up, and I was hoping you would consider going with me, unless somehow you found a suitable escort at the castle," he added, glancing at Neal. "Which I severly doubt."  
  
"A ball?" Neal asked. "I didn't know there was a ball coming up."  
  
"Obviously, because no one wants you there," Joren stated.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Joren, but I do already have an escort. But, maybe I'll see you there, okay?" Amalia told him, to stop the bickering.  
  
"Could I at least know who has the privledge of taking you?"  
  
"What, you don't like surprises?" Amalia questioned, coyly.  
  
"Not especially," Joren stated, still trying to get over the rejection.  
  
"Well, I think I will keep you in suspense, none the less. I'll talk to you later," Amalia told him before starting to walk off.  
  
Joren stood in shock for a moment before realizing what had just happened. He'd been turned down right in front of Neal. He glanced at Neal to see his reaction, which was just as he'd expected. Neal was biting his lip trying not to laugh right in Joren's face.  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's not as if you're going with her," Joren stated, before storming off.  
  
Neal shrugged and started to walk after Amalia. He had a bad habit of nosiness. "Wait up, Amalia!" he called out to her.  
  
She kept walking, without even turning around.  
  
Neal jogged up to her and tapped her arm.  
  
She looked over and sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods. I thought you were Joren and I didn't want to have to explain anything."  
  
"No, I have this feeling that he wont be coming around you too much," Neal told her.  
  
"Was I that mean?"  
  
"No, Joren just doesn't take rejection well."  
  
"Well, I don't care if I was mean anyway. It's pretty stupid to ask a girl to a ball and then be rude to her friends."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is."  
  
"Wait, is there a reason that you came after me?"  
  
"Well...I wanted information again..."  
  
Amalia laughed. "I suppose you want to know who I'm going with?"  
  
Neal nodded.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I don't have anyone. I just really didn't want to go with Joren. But, actually, I was thinking if you'd like to go I'd be more than happy to be escorted by you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well, why not? You might not be allowed there as a page, but as the son of the Duke Baird you have a rightful place. Besides, we're friends aren't we? And, truthfully, I'd love to see Joren's face when we walked in.not to mention Kel will probably be happy to have a friend there..." Amalia rattled off, nervously. She was surprised that it sounded like he was going to turn her down, she thought he would jump at the chance of going but his silence made her feel awkward for even asking him.  
  
"Hey, relax," Neal told her, after recovering. "I was just surprised you would ask me at all. Of course I'll go."  
  
Amalia grinned at him. "Great, thanks. I thought for a minute you were gunna turn me down." "No, I'm not as mean as you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if I turned you down, I'd be as mean to you as you were to Joren."  
  
"I thought you said I wasn't mean!"  
  
"Well, now that I got the information I wanted, I can tell the truth."  
  
Amalia hit him. "Thanks a lot. You know what, I withdrawal the invitation. Maybe I'll go and convince Joren to go with me."  
  
Neal rubbed his arm. "See what I'm saying? You ARE mean."  
  
Amalia laughed at his hurt expression. "You big baby. Come on, I'll tell you about the ball."  
  
Together they walked down the hall, joking, while Amalia explained about the ball to Neal. Both unaware that they were being watched the entire time.  
  
~*~  
  
See, look at all that updating I did! I made up for lost time, huh? I dunno how fast I'll update now, because I just stayed home sick from school today and had nothing better to do, but I figure I might as well do some story. Anyway, you better review or I dunno how soon I'll update.whahaha.anyway, I hope you enjoy it! 


	9. Crazy Drama

Amalia went to Kel's room at night as usual. She knocked on the door, looking around at the boys in the page hall that still looked at her oddly. Feeling fairly uncomfortable she knocked on the door again.  
  
Kel answered the door quickly after the second knock. She looked surprised to see Amalia. "I didn't think we were meeting anymore until the ball."  
  
"Neither did I but I have to talk to you."  
  
Kel raised her eyebrow. "What about?"  
  
Amalia made sure the door was shut and then turned around. "I have to tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone." After glancing at Kel she smiled. "I should know I don't even have to ask you that. If anyone can keep a secret, you can."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kel questioned, calm as ever.  
  
"Nothing really, I guess. Well, you probably noticed me at your lessons today."  
  
Kel nodded.  
  
"Well, Thayet told everyone that we were there to watch the teacher's but really I was there to learn some of the training."  
  
"Why?" Kel inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. Thayet can't tell me because my parents and Jonothon don't want me to know." Amalia went on to tell Kel all that she had heard that day. "And so, Thayet made me promise to keep getting lessons from you."  
  
"I see. Well, let's get started, then."  
  
"Kel, I know I can be really pushy sometimes about the ball and everything but I want you to know that I'm really happy about us being friends and to thank you for everything you are doing for me."  
  
Kel shrugged. "I'm not doing anything that you wouldn't do for me."  
  
"Thank you all the same."  
  
"Enough of this," Kel decided, slightly embarrassed. "Let's start."  
  
Kel started to teach Amalia how to use a staff now that there was a sense of real danger. She went through basic movements, pleased when Amalia picked them up quickly.  
  
After a couple hours Kel decided to end the lesson.  
  
"You'd better get some sleep," she told Amalia. "It's long past the last bell."  
  
"I suppose you're right. We'll practice tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course," Kel assured her.  
  
Amalia grinned, relieved. "Good, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Kel answered as Amalia started to leave. Then she cleared her throat and added, "Amalia, I know you're really scared right now but you don't have to be. I'm sure nothing can happen to you here. Especially since Jonothon and Numeric are here. And, the rest of the Knights and King's Guard, too. You're in the safest place you could be.  
  
Amalia tried to smile in response. "I know. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," she told her before walking out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days went by quickly for everyone. There were preparations for the ball, which kept everyone on their toes. Amalia was kept busy with lessons from Kel, duties to the Queen, and practicing maneuvers she'd learned every chance she got. Thayet and Kel continued to reassure her, but she couldn't help but be anxious about this unknown danger.  
  
~*~ A Few Days Later ~*~  
  
Amalia walked in the gardens the morning of the ball. She was glad to escape everything for a few precious moments to enjoy the nice, warm day. Almost everyone in the cattle was busy, except her, so she knew she would remain uninterrupted. Sadly, she was mistaken when someone unexpectedly grabbed her from behind.  
  
"I've found you," said the assailant.  
  
Without even thinking, she clawed the arm that was around her throat with the hand that wasn't held behind her back. Then, she stomped on the attacker's foot. She whipped around to free her hand and prepared a new attack before recognizing the man that was holding her.  
  
"I surrender!" he declared, holding up his hands.  
  
"Trent!" she yelled, with relief and surprise.  
  
"Nice welcome."  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! And what are you doing sneaking up on people."  
  
"I don't know but I learned my lesson." He inspected his arm where her clawing had drawn blood. "For the God's sakes, what do they teach you here?"  
  
Amalia laughed. "You know that girl page that you thought so proper?"  
  
"She taught you this?"  
  
"Yeah, amount other things"  
  
"I withdrawal my good opinion of her."  
  
"Oh, you better not do that. Tonight will be miserable for you then."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, I offered your services as an escort tonight."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Oh, come on Trent!"  
  
"You know I hate balls though!"  
  
"You already have to go..."  
  
Adding a date will only make it worse. I don't even know the girl."  
  
"She's great. You'll get along, I swear. It's not like I'm asking you to marry her, just spend a night with her. Besides I'll be there."  
  
"Why am I doing this anyway?"  
  
Amalia told him all about the lessons she'd been giving Kel.  
  
"You know what, I'll do it," Trent decided, after listening to her.  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"I feel nothing but pity for her. Any girl that would sit through lessons from you deserves my utmost sympathy. How did you get her to become your little experiment?"  
  
Amalia looked a little indignant. "We traded lessons. I taught her about being a lady and she taught me defense. And, may I add, she was happy for my help...after a little convincing."  
  
Trent laughed. "Somehow, I don't think it was only a little. And why did you want this dense training?"  
  
"Oh, you know me. I've always wanted to learn how to fight. It's a good thing too! Did you know what I found out?" She went on to tell him all that Thayet had told her, which was still very little.  
  
Trent looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, aren't you surprised? I'm terrified!"  
  
"Well, not exactly..." Trent started, awkwardly.  
  
"What? How aren't...you knew! You know everything that's going on, don't you?" she accused.  
  
"Before you get upset..."  
  
"Too late for that! So much for sibling trust! I've been terrified this entire time and you've been fine because you know everything! Of course they can tell the boy.he's strong, he can take it. But, the girl, no she can't handle it. She should just be terrified and sit waiting until something bad happens to her!"  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to be scared. I wasn't allowed to tell you anything. I promised Mother and Father."  
  
"Well, you better tell me right now," she insisted.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what I know," Trent relented.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Amalia turned around to find a servant running toward her. "I was sent to fetch you. All the other ladies are getting ready and you're supposed to help the girl page, still."  
  
Amalia nodded. "Thank you," she said, dismissing the servant.  
  
Looking over at Trent, she declared, "This conversation isn't over. The moment we are alone you HAVE to tell me everything."  
  
Trent nodded as Amalia turned and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia kicked at Kel's door, attempting to balance an armful of necessities for getting ready.  
  
Kel answered the door and looked relieved when she found it was Amalia.  
  
"There you are!" Kel exclaimed. "I thought you'd forgotten."  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Amalia apologized. "I was claring my head in the garden and then I got to talking to Trent."  
  
"You're not even ready," Kel pointed out, noticing that Amalia's ball gown was still in her hand.  
  
"I know. Well, we have two hours. It's time for me to work my magic," Amalia announced, dropping her supplies on the bed.  
  
The next couple hours were a blur for Kel. It was a cloud of pins, uncomfortable shoes, lace, ribbons, flowers, face paint and hair brushes.  
  
"Now, try and tell me I don't have a Gift! Unconventional, but sill magic," Amalia boasted. "Look in the mirror," she commanded Kel.  
  
Kel turned to the mirror and was not ready for what she saw. She had to admit Amalia definitely had done an amazing job. She didn't recognize herself in a tight, dark blue dress with her short hair piled on top of her head with pins and blue flowers.  
  
"Amalia.I just..I look so different. Thank you."  
  
"You look different? What is that? You look stunning! Amazing! You hide all your beauty with armor and dirt and forget it's there, that's all."  
  
"You look great, too," Kel complimented.  
  
Amalia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red wine colored dress with her hair plaited down the back with ribbons and red flowers intertwined into her mass of ebony colored hair.  
  
"This is definitely some of my best work, if I do say so myself."  
  
"We better get going. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Trent and Neal should be here soon," Amalia assured her.  
  
"Neal?" Kel repeated.  
  
"Yes, he's taking me. Didn't I mention that? Oh no! Do you mind?"  
  
"Mind? Why should I? I just don't really want him to see me like ths because he'll never let me live it down."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure you don't mind. I didn't think about it. Just, Joren asked me but he was such a jerk to Neal that I thought I'd teach him a lesson by taking Neal. And, what do you mean he wont let you live it down? You look gorgeous! He wont laugh," Amalia assured her.  
  
"It really is fine," Kel stated. "But, you obviously don't know Neal that well because he will probably think this a lovely joke."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"That'll be one of them," Amalia commented. "I'll get the door, you stay put."  
  
Amalia opened the door to find both Trent and Neal.  
  
"Hello," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Neal answered, walking in.  
  
Trent followed, with a careful glance at Amalia to see how angry she was. Amalia showed no evidence that she even remembered their conversation in the garden so she walked up to Kel.  
  
"Keladry, I presume," Trent greeted.  
  
Kel nodded, not showing her nervousness. "Kel, actually."  
  
"Kel, then. I'm Trent," he told her, extemnding his hand.  
  
"I remember," she informed him, giving him her hand.  
  
He kissed it, gallantly.  
  
Kel couldn't help but start to blush, since she'd never come into contact with a situation such as this.  
  
Neal had remained silently staring at Kel. She finally noticed and gave him a weird look.  
  
"Is that really you, Kel?" he inquired.  
  
"Of course it is," she responded, uncomfortable.  
  
He laughed. "I couldn't tell under all that paint."  
  
Amalia looked horrified but quickly hid it. "Idiot!" she thought to herself.  
  
Kel looked crushed for a short moment before hiding it.  
  
Trent watched everyone's reactions and quickly interjected, "I think youlook beautiful."  
  
Kel gave a small smile.  
  
"What if we get going?" Amalia suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," Trent agreed. He offered his arm to Kel, which she hesitatingly took.  
  
Neal watched Kel for a moment more before extending his arm to Amalia.  
  
"Thank you, good sir. Shall we depart?" she joked, trying to rbeak the awkwardness.  
  
"We shall, milady," he responded, picking up on her good mood.  
  
The group entered the ball room, which was decorated beautifully, together.  
  
"Not too bad," Neal commented. "The Ole Castle cleans up well, doesn't it."  
  
"It sure does," Amalia answered.  
  
The four were seated at a table next to each other for dinner. Trent and Kel remained almost silent throughout the dinner, while Amalia and Neal chatted, trying to include them.  
  
After dinner, musicians began to play dancing music and the floor began to fill.  
  
"Shall we?" Neal invited Amalia.  
  
"I suppose we must."  
  
"Why must we?"  
  
"I don't want anyone thinking me as boring as them," she explained, pointing at Trent and Kel.  
  
"We aren't boring, just not immature," Trent attempted to explain to her.  
  
"If that's what you tell yourself..." Amalia trailed off, as she followed Neal.  
  
"Before reaching the dance floor, they ran into Joren. He looked none too pleased tro see them together.  
  
"Amalia, what a pleasure to see you," he greeated.  
  
"And you," she answered. "So, are you surprised?" she asked, glancing at Neal.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My escort."  
  
"I still haven't seen him," Joren informed her. "I assume you don't meen Queenscove because you assured me he was a suitable escort."  
  
"And he is," Amalia stated.  
  
"Maybve fore the lump over there," he agreed, pointing at Kel.  
  
Amalia narrowed her eyes. "Are you always so arrongant?"  
  
"I'm just honest," he replied.  
  
"Well, let me be honest. I'd take Neal to a ball over you because while he is polite and funny, you are stuck up and rude. And, don't call Kel a lump. If you'd just look at her you'd see how beautiful and amazing she is, AND.I don't' know what else, I'm just so angry with you right now I could..." she paused thinking about what she could do.  
  
Neal, always the helpful one, handed her a goblet of wine, which without hesitation she threw in Joren's face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my date."  
  
Joren stood stunned before storming angrily out of the ball room. Amalia dragged Neal onto the dance floor while he laughed hysterically.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you," Neal confessed.  
  
"Well, he deserved it," Amalia defended.  
  
"No argument there," Neal agreed.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
Trent and Kel watched Neal and Amalia walk toward the dance floor. After a moment of silnce, Trent asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Kel shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Trent shrugged. "You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone quieter than me., especially a girl. Maybe that comes from living with Amalia for so long."  
  
Kel smiled.  
  
"Now I know what Amalia means by me being too quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kel offered.  
  
"It's okay. I'm shy too," Trent assured her.  
  
"I guess two quiet people together doesn't work out very well. Amalia will be disappointed."  
  
"I doubt it. I don't think it's us she's trying to set up."  
  
"Oh, who then?"  
  
"Can't you think who Amalia might want to set you up with?"  
  
"Neal," she stated, without hesitation.  
  
"So, you like him?" Trent inquired. He didn't really care, but he was tired of the silence and if this was the only thing she would talk about, then he would have to settle for this.  
  
"No," she answered, too quickly.  
  
"I figure he likes you, too."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The way he's acting tonight."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"No he isn't. He likes Amalia."  
  
"He might think she's pretty but that's just temporary...there's nothing more than that but physical attraction. Besides, she doesn't like him."  
  
Trent suddenly realized he was gossiping like a thirteen year old girl. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"  
  
"I don't know how," Kel admitted. "Well, I know how to dance like a boy..."  
  
Trent laughed. "My sister is a little lax in her teachings. That's okay, I can teach you," he decided.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Trent took her hand and led her to the dance floor despite her weak protests.  
  
"Its easy," he assured her. "It's a little like fighting. You just react to and follow your partner."  
  
Trent firmly held Kel by the small of her back, leading her through the dance steps.  
  
"Not so bad, is it?' he asked.  
  
Kel watched him for a moment. "What you are you doing this?" she interrogated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Coming to this ball with me? Dancing with me?"  
  
"Because my sister asked me to go with you. As for dancing, that's usually what one does at a ball. Do you object?"  
  
"No," Kel decided, and then focused on dancing.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
"Look," Amalia said, pointing out Trent and Kel moving to the dance floor. "That's so cute. He doesn't dance much."  
  
"Yeah, cute," Neal echoed, watching Trent tighten his grip on Kel.  
  
"Definitely nice job on my part for bringing them together."  
  
"Don't you think he's a little old for her?"  
  
"It's only eight years. That's about normal."  
  
"Well, isn't she a little young to be going to balls?"  
  
"No. She's about marrying age. Unless you think I'm too young to go to balls."  
  
"Well, no, but she has all that training to go through."  
  
Amalia grinned. "I do believe you're jealous!"  
  
"ME? Of Kel? I'm not jealous, just protective. She's my best friend."  
  
Amalia examined him closely. "No, I think you're really just jealous."  
  
"I am not. I'd never be jealous of her. She's just one of the guys."  
  
"ME thinks thou dost protest too much. Besides, she's obviously not one of the guys tonight."  
  
"That's true, but tomorrow he will be," Neal pointed out.  
  
Amalia shook her head, disappointed. "So, you like her tonight because she had the appearance of a court lady but since she'll be back to training clothes tomorrow, you don't like her?"  
  
"I don't like her at all," Neal insisted.  
  
Amalia glared. "You are so stubborn!"  
  
Neal grinned. "But, I'm also polite and funny, so it's okay.  
  
Laughing, Amalia assured him, "I didn't mean any of that. I was just saying it for Joren's benefit."  
  
"Sure you were," Neal joked.  
  
"I think that you are too cocky for your own good," Amalia decided. "I'm going to find a different dance partner."  
  
"Well, Joren probably would help you out."  
  
"Tempting, but I had someone else in mind," Amalia told him, looking over at Trent and Kel.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do, and it wont work," Neal told her, seriously.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Amalia assured him. "I was going to spend some quality time with my brother, that's all. I haven't seen him in weeks and I want to ask him about home."  
  
"Sure," Neal stated. "Just let it go."  
  
"You're not any fun," Amalia stated, decidedly.  
  
"You're too interfering," Neal informed her.  
  
"I am not. I'm just trying to help you out."  
  
"It's not helping."  
  
"Fine," Amalia declared. "I don't even care anymore. If you want to be stubborn rather than happy, that's your choice." With that, she turned around and walked into the garden, to escape the crowds of people and get some fresh air.  
  
Neal sighed and followed shortly after.  
  
Kel noticed them leave and pointed it out to Trent.  
  
Trent, having a bad feeling about it, said, "Ready for a little undercover work?" And started to follow them.  
  
"Wait up," Neal called out to Amalia.  
  
Amalia turned around. "Look, I'm sorry. I just like things to turn out well and help people. I don't try to interfere."  
  
"Well, accept that I don't need your help, all right?"  
  
"Fine, I'll back off," Amalia agreed.  
  
Trent watched Kel as the conversation unfolded, to see her reaction. He could decipher nothing in her expression.  
  
"So, want to tell me why you're so opposed?" Amalia asked Neal.  
  
"So much for backing off," Neal commented.  
  
Amalia laughed and rose her hands, taking small steps away from him. "See I am!"  
  
Neal started to smile before his eyes got large. "Wait..." he tred to tell her just as Kel yelled, "Amalia..." but she'd already walked right into a tall, cloaked figure's open arms.  
  
"You should watch where you step," came a deep male voce, as he grabbed her wrists.  
  
Trent lunged from his hiding place, hand searching for the hilt of his sword which unfortunately wasn't an accessory he'd chosen to wear.  
  
Amalia felt a surge of power go through her and saw bright red before everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia worke to someone shaking her in the darkness. "It's still dark out, I don't want to wake up," she muttered.  
  
"Open your eyes. It's not dark," a voice ordered.  
  
"She unwillingly opened her eyes, slightly, but quickly closed them as her eyes didt adjust to the flood of sunlight quickly enough.  
  
"Come on Amalia," the voice encouraged.  
  
She gave it another shot, keeping her eyes opened until they were focused. She looked around the unfamiliar setting to find a bare, stoen room, with a dirt floor and large wooden floor. The few windows of the room were barred off. She found the source of the voice, Trent.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"I don't know. We were all unconscious after that guy used his gift."  
  
"Is that what that was?"  
  
"Yeah, are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," she replied. "My head feels like it wsa shattered into a million pieces, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Good," Trent stated with relief.  
  
"What happened? Where are Neal and Kel? Who was that?" Amalia asked in rapid secession.  
  
"I don't know, against the wall over there, and probably the man that everyone has been trying to protect you from."  
  
"What? Protect me?"  
  
"The reaon you were sent to the castle. For protection. We were hoping to top the prophesy."  
  
"What prophesy?"  
  
"Many years ago, an ancient oracle prophesized of our coming. I forget the entirety of it now, but the warning signs of us coming were when the lion became a lioness, the immortals returning, and animals thinking for themselves. We were supposed to come then. Two siblings, the boy was to be a great warrior, and a girl...both with ice blue eyes and coal colored hair."  
  
"And that's us?"  
  
"Well, we weren't sure until recently but Numair and Daine did some research and strongly believe it is us. And now, with us being kidnapped there isn't a doubt in my mind."  
  
"Wait, you said the boy was to be a warrior. What is the girl supposed to be?"  
  
"The Balance," a voice from outside the room spoke up.  
  
Amalia looked around startled. "What?"  
  
Then, to her shock, a man covered with a black cloak, walked through the wall into the room.  
  
"You are to be The Balance. The one that is good and evil to make sure neither becomes too powerful."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" she inquired.  
  
"You have many powers hidden inside," he explained. "But we will retrieve them so you can meet your destiny."  
  
"I think you must have the wrong girl," Amalia explained. "There's nothing special about me."  
  
"But there is. We just have to find the power."  
  
"I don't want it. I cant be a balance. I don't know how. Besides, I want good to be stronger."  
  
"Come my dear, you don't mean that, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do," Amalia declared, indignant.  
  
"You are smart enough to know that for there to be a good, there must be an evil for it to fight. Without the bad there is no good and without a balance there is neither." 


	10. Whats going on?

"So, if I'm so powerful then why would you kidnap me? Doesn't seem like a smart thing to do. Upsetting the Balance," Amalia pointed out.  
  
"Any power that you could possibly obtain I am immune to, due to the fact that I am the benefactor of the power you are to receive," the man explained.  
  
"So what do you want from me? And, why did you have to bring my friends here if it's me and my brother that you want?"  
  
"I did not plan on bringing them. It was an inconvenience to say the least, but they were affected by my power surge and I couldn't leave them or they would die. And while the lives of two mortals matter little to me, your anger on the subject would hinder any progress in getting you to agree. Consider it a good will gesture."  
  
"Not kidnapping any of us would have been a better idea. Asking would have been the ideal approach," Amalia argued.  
  
"And you would have come with me if I had asked?" the man asked, amusement in his voice.  
  
"If you would have told me what is going on I might have. I'm so tired of people keeping secrets from me when they are ABOUT me. I want answers."  
  
"You know who I am, do you not?" the man asked, turning to Trent.  
  
"I think I do," Trent answered, looking to be in awe.  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"If you are who I think you are then you have no name. You are the being that came before everything, creating all that humans know, including all Gods and immortals. And, being that you were the first, eventually you will be the last," Trent recited. "Is that right?"  
  
"As far as you can understand, yes."  
  
"So, you're like the king and all of the Gods are your nobles?" Amalia interjected.  
  
"If you need an oversimplification, it is somewhat comparable to that situation."  
  
"So, what are you doing messing with the lives of humans? Not even the lesser Gods do that, usually," Amalia pointed out.  
  
"No, the other Gods shouldn't do that. Lately, they have been though. Things have steadily been worsening."  
  
"Like what?" Amalia inquired.  
  
"First the Goddess, with the Lady Knight. Then the Hag with Carthak. The immortals have returned to the human realm, where they no longer belong. All of the gods have become too 'uppity' for my liking. And, as a king would do if his nobles were rising against him, I am arranging the necessary tools to fight them if the time comes.  
  
"You expect ME to fight the gods?"  
  
"Well, actually both of you," He corrected Amalia.  
  
"How am I supposed to do this?" she asked, incredulous.  
  
"All in good time. See, with the God's interference the Balance has been shifting uncontrollably rather than remaining constant as it should."  
  
"So, why shouldn't I take advantage of this supposed power and shift it to good?"  
  
"And how do you propose that? Punish any land insubordinate to Tortall? In the minds of these 'insubordinates' wouldn't your shift push toward evil? Isn't most judgement on good and evil in the mind of the judge?"  
  
Amalia thought this over. "I suppose you are right. So, how do I balance something that is relative such as good and evil?"  
  
"You don't. I do."  
  
"So, basically, you're interfering like the other Gods by using a human to do your work?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm do it to help humans be free. By giving humans the power I have given you and your brother the other Gods will think twice before taking power that is not theirs."  
  
"It seems a little hypocritical to me, but hey, whatever. You're the 'king'. So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"First you and your brother shall be taught your powers. Then you will wait until I have need of you."  
  
"And if we refuse?" Trent questioned quietly.  
  
"Then all of you shall return back at the exact moment that I took you. You will remember everything and your punishment will be self inflicted when you see the human realm ripped apart by the gods pursuing their own interests, uninhibited by any power to stop them. For, I refuse to help a race that will not help themselves. I dislike direct interference more than indirect and refuse to do it."  
  
"And how do we know we can trust you?" Trent inquired in the same, even, quiet tone.  
  
"Ask Amalia. She knows I speak the truth."  
  
After a moment of staring at the being, for there was no other name for the cloaked figure, she nodded in agreement. "I do believe he speaks the truth."  
  
"Why?" Trent interrogated.  
  
"I just know. But just because you're telling the truth doesn't mean I agree. I admit I don't have any plans for my life but becoming a God's play toy was never a consideration. Besides, I'm not even sure I do what you want of me. I'm no warrior. You should have gotten Alanna or Kel even."  
  
"You are the only one, and if you try you most likely will succeed. Still, it remains your choice. I shall give you some time to consider it."  
  
With that, He walked toward the wall he had come through.  
  
Amalia stopped him saying, "Wait, you're going to live us like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"This," she repeated, gesturing to the uninhabitable conditions they resided in. "It's cold, wet and musty. Not to mention our friends still haven't woken."  
  
Amalia watched His cloaked head glance around. "Forgive me, I forgot how weak mortals can be. I, myself, have not come in contact with them since their creation."  
  
He waved his hand indifferently and the room was transformed. It was now well lit and decorated with beds and a fireplace. A table of food stood invitingly in the middle of the room. Kel and Neal had been moved to beds and were already looking better than they had seconds ago.  
  
"Thank you," Amalia stated, though doubted it would matter little.  
  
His cloaked head inclined slightly before he departed.  
  
Amalia stared at the wall blankly for awhile before turning to Trent. "Now what?" she asked, sighing.  
  
"I don't know what you have in mind but now I eat."  
  
Amalia rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered.  
  
She walked over to Kel's bed, deciding to check on her friends. She nudged Kel slightly.  
  
"Still out cold," she informed Trent.  
  
She preformed the same action to Neal, receiving the same result.  
  
"Same with Neal."  
  
"Maybe He doesn't want them awake here," Trent pointed out, already eating a piece of bread. "Or maybe there is something special about us that we weren't affected the same as they."  
  
"Maybe they're better off," Amalia stated.  
  
"Probably," Trent agreed offering Amalia a piece of bread. "It's delicious."  
  
"Gods, how can you only think about food at a time like this?" Amalia snapped.  
  
"At a time when I'm hungry? Makes sense to me..."  
  
"Trent!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I've had more time to accept this since I've known about it for awhile. Let's decide what we're going to do. It's not really a hard choice for me. I'm already a warrior. All I'm learning is to fight better and probably to wield more adequate weapons."  
  
"What exactly are you supposed to fight for if you agree to this?"  
  
"You. You get your very only body guard."  
  
"Don't I feel special," she stated sarcastically. "Well, it sounds like you already have your mind made up."  
  
"It's easy for me," Trent pointed out. "I'm only necessary if you agree."  
  
Amalia scowled. "Great, so the entire human realm's future depends on me. Just what I need"  
  
"Look, it's your decision. You don't have to."  
  
"But, I should. I just, am so confused right now. I don't understand what is going on. I've never really cared either. I was just content with my own small world of balls and the occasional tournament I got to watch if I sneaked by Father."  
  
"Look, you were interested in what you are supposed to be interested in as a normal noble woman at the age of 14. Well, other than the tournaments."  
  
"Exactly, a normal. I'm just a normal, average everyday noble. I've no right tampering in the God's fights."  
  
"Look, I don't know why we were chosen. I can't even begin to imagine, in fact. But I do know that if we were chosen then we must have a fighting chance. And, I know you. I know how God's blessed stubborn and determined you can be. If you decide to do this, I have no doubt that you will succeed in whatever you chose to do. And I also know that you're a good person, no matter who is the judge. You're fair, caring and open minded. If you're not the perfect person for the job then I know no other."  
  
"You really think I can do this?" Amalia inquired.  
  
"I know you can."  
  
"And you think I should?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just don't want you to think for a second that you can't. If you decide to accept or decline it won't be because you are scared of think yourself incapable."  
  
"Do you think this is right?"  
  
"What He said was true. How can one decide what is right? Isn't that as relative as good and evil?"  
  
"Well, do you think it is right for me?"  
  
"I can't decide that for you, either."  
  
"Is it right for you?"  
  
"I'm a knight. That's what I do and who I am. If someone is in trouble, I save them. If someone needs help, I help them. That is what I'll continue to do, until I eventually die. For me, this is the biggest fight I'll ever encounter. But, when I became a knight I made my peace and knew there was a large possibility that I wouldn't make it to be an old man with many grandchildren. You haven't made that decision for yourself, and now you'll have to."  
  
"It's not a decision, is it? Of course I'd be willing to give up my life to save the human realm. That's not even a consideration."  
  
"Then what's holding you back?" Trent asked, gently.  
  
Amalia stared at the fire for a couple moments. "I suppose I am a bit scared, but you're right. This is what I was born to do and this is what I will do, no matter what."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that's settled. Now, would you like some chicken?"  
  
Amalia rolled her eyes and took the chicken. She swiftly hit Trent over the head with it laughing.  
  
"That's what you get for acting so smart. I'll be glad when I have these powers because I can keep your arrogance to a minimum!"  
  
Trent faked a shocked look. "I am appalled. I nicely sit here and give you guidance while your confused and you hit me over the head with poultry? Who's the one that needs their ego reduced?"  
  
"Well, the only reason you were smarter than me is because you were already told about all of this. Come to think of it, I'm still upset at you about that. Why couldn't anyone tell me about what was happening?"  
  
"Well, to be quite honest the prophecy wasn't very specific so no one really knew what was going on. And while Mother and Father are great parents, visionaries they are not. They would be quite content to have seen you married or at least betrothed by now to a wealthy noble. They don't need any heroes in their family, just sensible, well brought up children that would bring honor to the name."  
  
"That's why? THAT'S WHY? I was shipped away from home, kept in the dark, scared out of my mind all because they wanted me to bring 'honor' to the family?"  
  
Trent nodded. "That's the gist of it, sadly. I never said they were the most intelligent people. Don't be angry with them or me for that matter. They were doing what they thought was best of you. Jonathon agreed to let you come to the castle, because they all agreed you would be safer there. I wish I could see Jonathon's face when its found out we're all missing. It will be quite blow to HIS ego."  
  
Amalia laughed. "Like I told you before, he isn't that bad."  
  
"I'll take your word on that for I would like to stay far enough away from him to never find out for myself."  
  
Amalia hit him. "As a knight you should have more respect for your king."  
  
"No, allegiance he may expect from me. And support. Respect, however, is for one to give as he pleases."  
  
"Come to think of it, Kel seemed to earn your respect last night. With all that happened, I forgot to tease you about it!"  
  
"And you make fun of me for thinking about food. At least I NEED food to survive. Tell me, little sister, do you require gossip to sustain life?"  
  
"Yes, now I want to hear what was going on. I don't think I've seen you willingly dance in....Well actually I've never seen you willingly dance come to think of it."  
  
"She's a good kid. I felt bad for her more than anything. As for respect, if she did earn it, it was through her appreciation of silence."  
  
"I saw both of you talking once Neal and I left the table."  
  
"Yes, but only of you and Neal. She's quite taken with him, though I don't know why."  
  
Amalia laughed. "Now you seem jealous!"  
  
"You think that I am jealous of Neal?" Trent inquired. "I just don't understand what is so special that he has both you and Kel interested in him."  
  
"I am not interested in Neal. In fact, all Neal and I talked about, after the entire Joren incident, is Kel. Much to his annoyance, I fear. I don't think my plan is going to work out as it should. Though, I've now recognized an alternative."  
  
"No," Trent stated flatly.  
  
"What?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"You forget that I know all your tricks. And I beg of you, don't try and turn them on me or we might have our first REAL fight."  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about," Amalia insisted.  
  
"Yes you do, and I'll thank you not to lie either. I'm afraid I know you too well."  
  
"Fine, then. I shall try the forthright approach. Do you like her?"  
  
"No. Pity does not equal any kind of romantic interest. First of all, she's too quiet for even me. Second of all, I'm not interested in someone that could be so silly over a boy, especially a boy that wasn't all too nice to her when she was trying to impress him. Third, while you did work your magic at the Ball, she is in general not my type. And, when she is a Lady Knight she will be no one's type most probably."  
  
Amalia bestowed Trent with the iciest glare she could muster. "You, my dear brother, are the most conceited, horrible pig I have ever met. It seems to be a new development, and I hope you are cured of it soon if you expect us to be on speaking terms."  
  
"Come on, now. I know she's a nice girl and that you are friends. She and I could even be friends if she would talk around me, but you must understand how things really are. I would even like to fight with her when she becomes a Lady Knight, which I've no doubt she will be, for I heard she is very promising and perhaps the most determined of the pages. This does not mean that I am at all interested in her."  
  
"You are a jerk. Plain and simple. And I'm glad you don't like her because you don't deserve her. I don't understand how someone I thought I knew could be so closed minded and judgmental. You know what, I don't want you as a bodyguard. I'll just tell Him, whoever He is, that I shall only accept the job if you aren't involved."  
  
Trent laughed. "Now, you're just being silly. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem as snobbish as I did. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't try any funny business. If I hadn't been harsh you wouldn't have believed me."  
  
Amalia looked him over calculatingly. "So you take all that stuff about her being any mans type back, right? Because Lady Knights, despite your opinion, have little trouble in the romantic department as far as I have hard. Alanna, had not only the King of Thieves after her but King Jonathon himself. Not to mention the Shang Dragon..."  
  
Trent raised his hands. "I take it back. But you know I am serious now about not setting us up, right?"  
  
"Fine," Amalia grumbled. "It was just an idea. You didn't have to be so mean."  
  
"I tried to tell you your games wouldn't work with me. I will always be smarter than you and remember, just because I know all of your tricks doesn't mean you know all of my tricks."  
  
"So you were just saying all of that to make me angry?"  
  
"I didn't say that..."  
  
"You inferred it. Which means you could like her..."  
  
"Gods sakes, I don't even know the poor girl. Though, I wish I could warn her from tangling herself in your plans. The poor girl doesn't have a chance. Neither does Neal. Mother and Father sent you to the Palace for safety, but thought nothing of the safety of those in the Palace already," Trent ranted, exasperated.  
  
Amalia hit him. "I am not that bad!"  
  
"I've reconsidered my position, thinking about all of this. I don't think you should accept any of the power. If you can cause this much frustration without any supernatural powers, God's help us when you have any real power!" Trent continued, trying to hold back a smile.  
  
She hit him harder. "I am NOT that bad! I just know what's best for people."  
  
"Rather fickle though, are you not? First, Neal was best for Kel and now I am."  
  
"I'm not fickle. I'm allowed to change my mind."  
  
"Listen to you, you can change your mind about Kel's future?"  
  
"Well, she started to change her mind too, I'll bet. She didn't seem to mind being held so close on the dance floor. She might not know what the normal distance between a dancing pair is, but I do and that was closer then it had to be if you were just dancing out of pity." Amalia's eyes danced while she teased Trent.  
  
"Enough of these lies. I think that I will get some sleep if there is nothing to do but listen to your made up stories," Trent decided.  
  
Amalia laughed. "Fine you coward. Go ahead and retreat. I know when I have you beat."  
  
"I shall let you will this battle, in my surrender, but you will not win the war," Trent stated, determined, before climbing into bed.  
  
Amalia laughed before climbing into her own bed, and quickly falling asleep. 


End file.
